<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Forbidden Ninja by HisagiKirigakure</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215299">The Forbidden Ninja</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisagiKirigakure/pseuds/HisagiKirigakure'>HisagiKirigakure</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Samurai Love Ballad: PARTY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Samurai and Shinobi, Sanada family - Freeform, Smut in at least 1 chapter, Yukimura being an idiot, possible cannon death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:34:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisagiKirigakure/pseuds/HisagiKirigakure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maiyuki, the Sanada princess, wishes to be a Warrior but her father forbade it. Will Maiyuki have her wish or will everyone stand in her way to success? SAMURAI LOVE BALLAD: PARTY! Fanfic [SaizoXOC]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Saizo Kirikagure/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I Want to Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Saizo glanced down at the woman in front of him, eyes wide with shock.</p>
    <p>"You… want to be… a ninja?" he questioned. "Why?"</p>
    <p>Maiyuki looked straight back at him. "I want to protect. I know I can do it if you train me." Maiyuki's resolve did not falter as she explained her reasoning. "Now that Lord Shingen has taken to his bed, it is down to Yukimura and yourself to bring down the Oda and Tokugawa alliance. I am determined to assist you on the battlefield."</p>
    <p>Saizo drew himself back slightly, troubled. The silver-haired ninja sighed as he closed his crimson eyes.</p>
    <p>"Maiyuki," he started. "Your resolve is your strength. I will not allow you onto the battlefield when you are needed at the castle."</p>
    <p>"Sai…"</p>
    <p>"My answer is 'no'." The assassin cut Maiyuki off before turning on his heel to jump effortlessly and silently onto the nearby roof, closely followed by the dark-haired beauty.</p>
    <p>"What do I have to do, to prove my worth of your teachings?"</p>
    <p>"It's not that you're not worthy." After a moment of silence, Saizo continued. "I will not watch the woman I love die in the field."</p>
    <p>"I won't die. Not if you're the one training me," Maiyuki insisted.</p>
    <p>"Then your blood is on my hands if you do."</p>
    <p>Saizo sighed as he glanced towards the setting sun. As much as he loved Maiyuki, her persistence was starting to annoy him. Once Maiyuki got an idea in her head, Saizo knew there was little he could do to convince her to think rationally. From past experience, there was only one thing that could silence his lady. He stepped in front of her so that he was the only reflection in her piercing blue eyes.</p>
    <p>"You know thi…" Maiyuki started but was hushed by Saizo's fingertips on her lips. He gently lifted her head by the chin and leaned in to lay a kiss on Maiyuki's crimson lips.</p>
    <p>"Mmn…" Maiyuki surrendered herself wholeheartedly into the kiss, placing her hands at the back of Saizo's neck to bring him in closer.</p>
    <p>The ninja's tongue teased open Maiyuki's lips to deepen the lustful connection. As the two of them parted again, their breaths were heavy, and eyes filled with desire.</p>
    <p>…</p>
    <p>"Saizo. Where are you? God-dammit. How many times do I need to remind him to join us for the feast?" Yukimura groaned as he searched the castle grounds. "I swear, we never see him eating unless it's dango that Maiyuki has prepared. Come to think of it, I haven't seen much of that sister of mine recently either."</p>
    <p>The Samurai made his way into the gardens before looking up at the rooftop.</p>
    <p>"Hey, Saizo. You up there?" he called.</p>
    <p>Up on the rooftop, Maiyuki and Saizo lay still and quiet in each other's arms staring up at the amber sky. No one knew of their relationship as yet and neither wanted to be disturbed. Especially if Yukimura was the one doing the disturbing. As the ladder up to the roof began to rattle, Maiyuki moved away from Saizo's embrace so as Yukimura wouldn't catch on to their relationship.</p>
    <p>"Yo, Saizo. Did you not hear me calling for you?" Yukimura complained.</p>
    <p>"I heard you, little lord. I was trying to enjoy a peaceful evening." Saizo sighed with audible exasperation.</p>
    <p>"It's not so peaceful now," Maiyuki frowned.</p>
    <p>Yukimura scowled at Maiyuki's comment.</p>
    <p>"And why are you up here sister? If you fall…"</p>
    <p>"I'm not gonna fall. Besides, I'm not a fragile flower who needs to stay at ground level all the time."</p>
    <p>Yukimura shook his head at Maiyuki's defiance. He knew stubbornness ran in the family but never thought his younger sister would be worse than him.</p>
    <p>"Yukimura?" Maiyuki spoke innocently.</p>
    <p>"Whatever it is, the answer is no." the Sanada Samurai replied, already dreading what she was going to ask.</p>
    <p>"Aw, come on brother. You don't know what I'm going to say."</p>
    <p>"What do you want?"</p>
    <p>"I want you to train me as a Samurai."</p>
    <p>"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"</p>
    <p>"Told you, little lady," Saizo mentioned as Maiyuki pouted.</p>
    <p>"Why not? I'm born to a Samurai family. Why can't I fight as a Samurai?" Maiyuki protested.</p>
    <p>"Father has already forbidden it, you know that. Not to mention the fact that Nobuyuki and I don't want you to meet the same end as us on the battlefield."</p>
    <p>"But…"</p>
    <p>"I said 'NO'. End of discussion. And don't go asking anyone else."</p>
    <p>"She already has."</p>
    <p>"Saizo. You weren't supposed to tell him."</p>
    <p>"Sorry, little lady."</p>
    <p>"Oh. Don't tell me she asked you? I hope you said 'no'."</p>
    <p>"I told her you wouldn't approve," Saizo confirmed nonchalantly before laying back down to gaze at the sky once again.</p>
    <p>"Maiyuki," Yukimura sighed as he crossed his arms. "I get why you want to become a warrior, but it's far too dangerous. And with your kind heart, you wouldn't be able to cope with the burdens of taking someone's life. Father knew that when you were born and vowed that you wouldn't see a battlefield, let alone fight on one."</p>
    <p>Maiyuki looked down, feigning defeat. "Fine. I won't ask anymore."</p>
    <p>She walked to the edge of the rooftop and stopped. "I'm going to bed. See you at breakfast."</p>
    <p>"You going to bed without joining us for dinner? That's not like you."</p>
    <p>"I'm not hungry."</p>
    <p>Any <strong><em>normal</em></strong> lady would have used the ladder to get down from the roof. Actually, a lady wouldn't be on the roof to begin with, but Maiyuki wasn't a <strong><em>normal</em></strong> lady. She jumped down from the high level silently, even Saizo was impressed with her quick and quiet agility.</p>
    <p><em>'That woman really is something,'</em> he thought to himself.</p>
    <p>"Ugh. That girl. Why has she got to be so stubborn?" Yukimura complained.</p>
    <p>"Well, she has you for an older brother. It's hardly surprising. Apparently she learned from the best." The assassin smiled.</p>
    <p>"Saizo. I want you to keep an eye on her. Make sure she doesn't pester anyone else about training." Deep down, Yukimura knew that he hadn't heard the last of it in regard to this conversation.</p>
    <p>Saizo just nodded before silently disappearing.</p>
    <p>…</p>
    <p>Maiyuki got to her room and groaned.<em> 'I'll teach them. I don't need anyone to train me. I'll train myself.'</em> "Stupid brother. And stupid Saizo."</p>
    <p>"Charming. Perhaps you should close your door before saying things like that, little lady."</p>
    <p>The sudden voice behind her made Maiyuki jump.</p>
    <p>"SAIZ…" Maiyuki's exclamation was rapidly silenced by the ninja's lips connecting with her own.</p>
    <p>"And you really shouldn't shout," he whispered.</p>
    <p>"What are you doing here? Yukimura sent you to keep an eye on me, didn't he?" Maiyuki sighed as she turned away from her lover.</p>
    <p>"Does it matter?" Saizo coiled his arms around Maiyuki and embraced her tightly whispering in her ear, "I'm here, for you."</p>
    <p>The feeling of Saizo's warm breath on her neck and the sound of his husky voice in her ear made Maiyuki bite her lip. She tilted her head to the side and invited her ninja lover to leave his mark on her bare shoulder-blade.</p>
    <p>"Meet me at the rendezvous in an hour. We'll enjoy the moon together without disruptions." Saizo purred seductively before kissing the nape of Maiyuki's neck and leaving her alone again with a smile on her face.</p>
    <p>…</p>
    <p>Yukimura made his way into the Main Hall where Masayuki, Nobuyuki and the Sanada retainers were gathered for dinner. He slumped down next to his brother and let out an irritated sigh.</p>
    <p>"Saizo causing trouble, brother?" Nobuyuki laughed.</p>
    <p>"Not him. Maiyuki." Yukimura took a swig of his sake and continued, exasperation clear on his face. "She asked me to train her as a Samurai. Of course, I told her 'no' and now she's sulking in her room saying she's not joining us."</p>
    <p>Masayuki scowled at the revelation of his daughter wanting to fight. "Not going to happen."</p>
    <p>"Nobuyuki, can you have a word with her. Saizo and I have tried, but I think she's more likely to listen to you."</p>
    <p>Nobuyuki smiled. "If Saizo can't talk her out of it, then no one can."</p>
    <p>"Huh?"</p>
    <p>"Don't tell me you're the only one who can't see how close they are," Nobuyuki said, teasing his brother's innocence.</p>
    <p>"That… no. Saizo doesn't get close to people." Yukimura protested, blushing at how naïve he was, much to the amusement of his brother.</p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Secret Tryst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Literally my first time in a long time for writing smut, so please bear with me. Thank you to TheDrunkenWerewolf, SesshomaruFreak and GanymedeLullaby for your help and encouragement. I know you're not in the SLBP fandom and yet you still assisted. You are pure gems.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maiyuki took the opportunity of seeing her lover in a secret tryst by attempting to keep to the shadows to get there. Anything to try and convince Saizo she was worthy of becoming a ninja. It’s true she hadn’t come from a ninja village, but her determination wasn’t going to subside.</p><p>“I can still see you, little lady,” Saizo called as he jumped down from a nearby bough. “You’d have to conceal yourself better than that if you’re serious about wanting to be a kunoichi.”</p><p>“You knew what I was doing?” Maiyuki asked, disappointed in herself for being found out.</p><p>Saizo smiled. “Of course, I did princess. You can’t fool me.”</p><p>He lifted his hand to Maiyuki’s jaw and pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss. As their warm tongues danced around each other’s mouths, Maiyuki laced her fingers through Saizo’s silver hair trying to bring him in even closer. His own hands making their way down to the small of Maiyuki’s back in order to have the same effect. They only parted from one another when they needed air.</p><p>The two of them continued to kiss as Saizo swiftly lifted Maiyuki into the air and leapt on to the roof of their tryst house.</p><p>“Saizo…” Maiyuki whispered. “I’m ready.”</p><p>A tender smile graced the Iga ninja’s face. One he only reserved for his lady. They had unofficially been together for a couple of months, finding time together when they could. The main problem being getting away from Yukimura. Now Maiyuki was ready to make things official. For Saizo, this night was going to mark the beginning of a new life. One with his lady. His princess. His warrior of peace.</p><p>Saizo pulled away Maiyuki’s kimono at the shoulder to expose her pale flesh. With lust and hunger in his deep, garnet eyes, he latched onto her collarbone, kissing and sucking, leaving her gasping in pleasurable moans.</p><p>Every touch brought about tingling sensations and longing for more. This was the first time Maiyuki had felt like this. She couldn’t stop the shiver running down her spine. The built-up anticipation getting the better of her.</p><p>“S…Saizo…” she breathed; her fingers still entwined in his hair.</p><p>“Hmm?” Saizo hummed lightly in her ear before continuing to plant soft kisses along her neck and shoulder blade.</p><p>Maiyuki tried her best to answer, but she was unable to form any coherent words. Instead, she continued to moan with pleasure leaning into the shinobi’s touch. She had waited so long for them to become one and Saizo’s teasing made her grow impatient. Her hands found the front of his kimono and her fingers danced over his well-sculpted muscles, drawing out a low growl from her lover.</p><p>With his hands wrapped around her waist, Saizo laid Maiyuki onto the blanket. She could feel his calloused fingertips make their way under her kimono and trace across her skin. Oh gods, how she yearned for this. Dreamed of it at night ever since he’d said he wanted to be with her. For a few weeks, her body had been aching for more than secret embraces and sideway glances from afar. No, it was even longer than that. She had felt this way for months before. A soft sigh escaped her body as the feeling sent a shockwave to her very core, setting her heart aflame.</p><p>“You like that?” Saizo asked, his voice warm and soothing.</p><p>“Yes,” she sighed. “Oh yes.” Her breaths came hot and heavy now, and the sweet ache between her thighs was only intensifying. It was a new sensation, but not at all unpleasant.</p><p>“What about if I do this?” he asked, his hand sliding up the inside of her thigh, his rough fingertips tickling her sensitive skin. Skin no man had touched before now. She gasped as he paused at her swollen bud. “May I?”</p><p>“Please…” Maiyuki was barely holding it together as it was. Every single caress sent her mind in a spin.</p><p>Saizo smiled as his skilled fingers slid across her skin. His eyes flashed with desire as he saw his beloved blush. He teased her entrance before slipping his fingers inside her, one by one, making her gasp each time.</p><p>“Oh, Saizo…” she moaned. The feeling of her lover exploring inside her was enough for Maiyuki to let go of the lady-like persona she exhibited when around everyone else.</p><p>Saizo’s smile grew. The low moon highlighted Maiyuki’s curves and the features of her face. Gods she was gorgeous, laying beneath him, cheeks flushed, and hair spread about her on the roof tiles. Her once blue eyes now dark with lust.</p><p>“You’re beautiful,” he said softly.</p><p>“Saizo.” She gazed up at him, unable to say anything apart from his name. Blown away, not only by his words, but also the look on his face as he said them. Of course, he’d called her beautiful plenty of times when they were together. But in this moment, this very <em>intimate</em> moment together, it felt as if she were hearing them for the first time. It was a feeling that only Saizo could manifest in her. In urgent need of more, Maiyuki arched her back.</p><p>Seeing this invitation, Saizo withdrew his fingers and positioned himself between Maiyuki’s legs and leaned over, planting soft kisses over her bare chest, trailing up her throat to her cheek, and finishing at her lips. The intensity of this kiss was unlike any before. The two of them burned with lustful desire. Their tongues danced around each other’s mouths; teeth grazed against lips.</p><p>When they parted, Maiyuki slowly opened her eyes again and her vision was filled with Saizo's features smiling down at her. His deep, red eyes and his silver hair that matched the moonlight perfectly.</p><p>“You ready?” Saizo asked, his tone calm, but with a hint of mischief.</p><p>“Yes,” Maiyuki gasped. Her own grin and tone imitating her lover. She was more than ready for this.</p><p>Saizo pulled back slightly to release his throbbing member from his hakama, the sight of which made Maiyuki even more excited.</p><p>“Saizo… please.”</p><p>The plea made the shinobi aware that his lady wanted, no, <em>needed</em> this. He slowly entered into the Sanada princess and paused, giving her time to adjust to the new sensation.</p><p>“Ah… Sai…zo.” Maiyuki let out a cry of pain. Not an unwelcome pain, but rather a pleasurable one. The blissful sensation taking over her whole body. Her fists clenched in the blanket she lay on.</p><p>Reaching out to his lover, Saizo brushed his thumb against her cheekbone to clear away the damp pearls that were threatening her eyes. “Are you okay?”</p><p>Maiyuki nodded. Forming words were difficult at the moment as she became accustomed to Saizo’s cock being inside her. She forced her ragged breathing to slow before asking him to continue.</p><p>With a steady rhythm, Saizo began to move back and forth, watching for his lover’s reaction. He didn’t want to be too rough, with it being her first time.</p><p>“Mm… ah… yes.” Maiyuki’s moans of pleasure slipped from her lips, face flushed with the passionate heat. She let go of the fabric that lay between her and the roof to pull Saizo down over her; her fingers clawing at her partners back. Maiyuki raised her hips, encouraging her lovers beat to become gradually faster. “Saiz…oh fuck.”</p><p>“God, you’re so gorgeous,” Saizo breathed into her ear.</p><p>As she edged closer to her orgasm, Maiyuki whimpered, trying to keep from being too loud. Saizo latched onto her throat as her had done earlier that night, making his beloved’s cry bring them both over the edge.</p><p>Slowly, Saizo kissed Maiyuki and lay beside her on the blanketed roof, his strong arms coiled around her. They allowed each other to regain a regular breathing pattern, before talking.</p><p>“Was that… okay?” Maiyuki asked, nervous of the answer but hoping that Saizo enjoyed it as much as she did.</p><p>Struck, Saizo glanced into his lady’s eyes. “Are you kidding? It was perfect. You’re perfect.”</p><p>“It gladdens my heart to hear you say that Saizo. I feel the same.” Maiyuki blushed.</p><p>Without taking his eyes away from her gaze, Saizo confesses, “I love you, Maiyuki Sanada.”</p><p>At Saizo’s admission, Maiyuki’s blush deepened from rosy-pink to feverish-red. “I love you too, Saizo Kirigakure.”</p><p>With Saizo’s protective body so close to her own, it didn’t take long for Maiyuki to fall asleep, listening to the rhythm of his heart beating in his chest. Saizo planted one more kiss on the top of her head before watching the stars.</p><p>
  <em>‘Maiyuki, how did I end up with someone as beautiful as you? My own star. I love you more with every passing moment we spend together.’</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>